Realidad
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: -Spirk-¿Estás seguro que vives en la Realidad?
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO:** Realidad

**Capítulo:** 1/2

**Fandom:** Star Trek (Reboot)

**Pairing:** Spirk (Spock/Kirk)

**Category:** Clasificándose como Fluffy, Angs, Drama, Hurt y quizá Confort.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13, Slash. Menciones de M-Preg. Clichés (bastantes y obvios)

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Star Trek (TOS y Reboot), pertenecen a sus Creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de **fan para fans** sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales). De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba yahoo punto com puntomx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmail punto com

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba hotmail punto com

**FACEBOOK:**katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmail punto com

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction),M-Preg (Masculine Pregnant =Embarazo Masculino) y Slash (Relación Hombre-Hombre) Si no te gusta entonces no leas y así te evitarás un enfado que vaya en contra de tus creencias, gustos o cualquier cosa. Recuerda que yo no me hago responsable de nada ya que es tu decisión leer esto. Así que evítate los insultos hacia una servidora porque __**no**__ voy a cambiar de forma de pensar y como dicen por ahí: __**"Sobre aviso no hay engaño".**__ Gracias_

* * *

><p><em>Esta historia está dedicada a <em>**Heva **_por su infinita paciencia conmigo, su cariño incondicional, por soportarme más de lo que debería (sobre todo cuando me encuentro mal) y por contarme: Historias Marcianas_, la cual tiene un final que me encantó pero que no pude usar aquí por obvias razones. Por todo esto y más: Gracias, cariño ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Sobre la historia<strong>: En primera instancia puede parecer un gran AU pero créanme, no lo es, todo pertenece al Universo ST XI. Simplemente decidí empezar de esta manera porqué como menciono arriba, hay tanto cliché en esto que es inevitable no acudir a él. Espero lo entiendan y lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>La luz del sol lo despertó. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, posando el brazo derecho sobre su rostro, parpadeando antes de poder enfocar algo.<p>

Trató de levantarse pero un peso cayendo en su pecho se lo impidió.

-Aun no.-Murmuraron.-Un ratito más.

Sonrió

-Es precisamente en este momento.-Pronunció despacio, acariciando el cuerpo cálido que se acurrucó en su contra.-Que deseo quedarme todo el día en la cama contigo, porque es cuando más confortable estamos.

-Si.-Pronunció la otra voz, besando su cuello y llegando hasta su oreja que mordisqueó.-Porque acabamos de despertar y todo parece tan real y al mismo tiempo no lo es.

-Limbo.-Susurró, buscándole los labios a quien perezosamente dejó su oreja para corresponder al lánguido beso matutino.

-Buenos días.-Sus manos se buscaron y también se besaron.- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Casi ni noté cuando me quedé dormido.-Respondió tras bostezar, levantándose por fin y estirándose un poco.

El que quedó en la cama sonrió, recostándose sobre su mano izquierda.

-Me gusta esa marca.

Los ojos oscuros parpadearos, mirando al que sonreía con picardía.

-¿Cuál marca?

-Esa.-Señaló con una risita y él buscó tras su espalda, específicamente en su cintura en dónde encontró un cardenal grande y que pronto sería verde.

-Gracioso.-Bufó, fingiéndose ofendido, caminando hasta el cuarto de baño desde donde escuchó al ojiazul gritar.

-¡No dijiste eso anoche cuando te lo hice y me pediste más!

Sonrió. No le desagradaba, mucho menos el acto por el cual esa marca en particular había sido hecha, pero precisamente y debido a su raza, cualquier marca indebida tardaba siglos en desaparecer y adquiría ciertas tonalidades desagradables que prefería evitar. Aunque por ver la sonrisa del hombre que entró en el baño, bien valía soportar el color por un buen tiempo.

-¿Te apetece compañía?-Inquirió, en ese tono sugerente que provocaba a todas las moléculas de su cuerpo.

-Puede ser.-Respondió, introduciéndose lentamente en la bañera.-Aunque…

-Prometo cero marcas.-Señaló el ojiazul, elevando la mano derecha y haciendo una cruz en su pecho que le extrajo una sonrisa al que se sumergió por completo en el agua tibia.

-Jim…

-¿Por favor?-Imploró, juntando las manos.

-No lo sé.-Negó, enarcando una ceja y mirando fijamente al hombre frente a él.-Es algo que merece una profunda meditación por mi parte.

-Por favor Spock. Por favor, por favor, por favor.-Siguió implorando y esta vez incluyó un rápido aleteo de pestañas que logró extraer una pequeña risa del que por fin cedió.

-De acuerdo.

Jim sonrió, avanzando un paso.

-Pero.-Detuvo Spock con una mano.-Esto te costará una cuota.

Los ojos azules de Jim fulguraron y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa que finalizó en su labio inferior siendo aprisionado por sus dientes.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo.-Acepto el pago. Aunque solo tenga una prenda.

-Me parece justo.-Señaló Spock, recargándose cómodamente en la tina.

Después sus ojos se desviaron a Jim sonriendo, Jim guiñando un ojo con sensualidad, a Jim tomando el elástico de sus calzoncillos y bajándolos con una parsimonia ilícita en toda la galaxia. En Jim mostrándose ante él tal y como era después de dar un par de lentas vueltas para entrar en la bañera, sumergirse en el agua y acercarse hasta él.

-¿Eso estuvo bien?-Le preguntó Jim, juntando sus labios y abrazándose a su cuello mientras lo miraba sensualmente a los ojos.

-Para empezar.-Respondió Spock, tomándolo por la cintura y empujándolo un poco más hacia él, mientras sus lenguas se encargaban de encontrarse finalmente.

El resto de la hora, el baño se llenó de jabón y estimulantes sonidos mañaneros.

Después de eso, el desayuno.

-¿Piensas hacer algo en el almuerzo?-Indagó Jim, sirviéndose un poco de café mientras Spock leía su agenda holográfica.

-Tengo reunión con el consejo estelar, ¿por qué?

-Solo quería almorzar contigo y quizá…repetir lo de hace un rato.-Guiñó, cuando la mirada oscura se posó sobre él.

El Vulcano sonrió.

-Veré que puedo hacer al respeto.-Señaló, regresando su atención a su agenda.-Pero no te garantizo mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

-Cuando decidí casarme con un embajador Vulcano, sabía que no tenía muchas opciones a cuanto el tiempo libre se refiere, _Spokie_.-Indicó Jim, mostrándole la lengua cuando el aludido lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así. Eso suena a nombre de perro.

James rió.

-Me gusta hacerte enojar.

El Vulcano solo giró los ojos.

-Lamento que no pasemos juntos tanto tiempo como lo deseas.-Señaló el Vulcano, depositando su agenda en la mesa y mirando a su esposo.-Pero mientras los acuerdos con los _Klingon_ no lleguen a su finalización, no puedo estar tranquilo.

-No te preocupes, yo creo que podrán solucionarlo de manera pacífica sin la necesidad de llegar a la guerra.

-Hablas tan filosófico que no te reconozco.-Bromeo el vulcano, mirando la _molestia _en el rostro de su consorte.

-Soy tú esposo, se supone que debo saber de estas cosas.-Dijo Jim.-Además mis alumnos han hecho apuestas.

-¡Ahhh! Ahora entiendo.-Sonrió Spock.-Ya decía que tanta preocupación por la paz tenía que tener un trasfondo.

James se levantó de la mesa y depositó los utensilios en la máquina lavavajillas, evitando ver al que lo siguió con la mirada.

-¿Cuánto apostaste, Jim?

-…

-¿Jim?

-…

-¿James Tiberius Kirk?

-¡Odio cuando me llamas así!-Gruñó, mirando por fin al que seguía sentado.-Suena como si me estuvieras riñendo.

-¿Entonces?

-No tiene importancia.-Dijo, saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Jim!-Gritó Spock siguiendo a su pareja.- ¡Ya habíamos hablado de que no apostarías con tus alumnos!

-¡Lo sé!-Bufó el aludido, mirando atentamente al Vulcano.-Pero esos malditos seres del mal saben cómo convencerme.

-Jim, son Universitarios, se supone que _sepan_ cómo rayos convencerte.

-Pues…yo en su lugar le habría ofrecido sexo al profesor con tal de…

-Jim.

-Está bien, está bien.-Resopló, sentándose en el respaldo de uno de los sofás de la sala.-Es la última vez que lo hago.

Spock entrecerró los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

-No te creo.

-En verdad, lo prometo.

Spock sabía que la debilidad de su esposo radicaba en las apuestas con sus estudiantes. Tontas al fin y al cabo pero preocupantes si el consejo escolar se enteraba.

Solo pudo suspirar y asentir. Esa misma charla la habían tenido ya veintitrés veces.

-De acuerdo, pero espero que sea la última vez.

-¡Lo será!-Señaló Jim con entusiasmo.

Spock no pudo evitar sonreír y besar a su consorte quien se aferró a él con fuerza.

-¿Vas a quedarte?

-No puedo. Reunión con el consejo en media hora.

-Hum, malditas reuniones.-Murmuró, lamiendo los labios de su esposo.-Entonces, y como sé que no vas a librarte hoy de ellas, te veré en la noche en casa de tú madre.

Cuando se separaron, la ceja enarcada del Vulcano le dijo todo a James.

-Lo olvidaste, ¿verdad?

Spock parpadeó y pensó por un momento pero el bufido frustrado de su esposo habló por él.

-¡Es el cumpleaños de tu madre! En verdad, Spock, puedes ser un brillante embajador e intermediario de planetas vulnerables, pero eres pésimo cuando se trata de recordar cumpleaños.

El Vulcano tomó la mano de su consorte y la entrelazó con la suya.

-Llega temprano, ¿quieres?, yo me encargo de los obsequios.

Spock asintió, despidiéndose y saliendo de casa.

En pocos minutos llegó a las instalaciones de StarFleet, le pareció que el ajetreo de ese día era más del _usual_ pero lo atribuyó a la ansiedad por las complicaciones suscitadas en torno a las conversaciones sostenidas con los _Klingon. _A pesar de que todos deseaban minimizar el problema, iniciar una guerra con ellos complicaría muchas cosas, empezando con el comercio entre los planetas colindantes, la piratería, el caos, las migraciones innecesarias y el miedo a que los planetas latentes pudieran ponerse en contra o a favor de la Federación.

Por eso era imperativo llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo con ellos lo más pronto posible o de lo contrario se generaría un caos de grandes magnitudes.

-Embajador Spock.-Lo saludó su asistente.-La reunión está por comenzar.

Asintió, entregándole su abrigo y su agenda holográfica para dirigirse a la sala de reuniones.

-Recuérdame que debo irme…

-A las seis.-Sonrió la muchacha.-El cumpleaños de su madre. Su esposo amablemente me informó dos veces la semana pasada y el día de ayer.

El Vulcano sonrió. Su eficiente y amado esposo. La realidad era que no sabía lo que haría sin él.

-_¡SPOCK!-_

Se detuvo y giró.

-¿Sucede algo, embajador?

Spock miró a su alrededor. Le había parecido escuchar a Jim llamándolo, pero lo descartó de inmediato, debía ser su imaginación.

-Nada, solo recuérdame lo de mi madre.

-Con gusto, señor.

Sin más entró al salón. Le esperaba un largo día.

**OoOoO**

Amanda sonrió a los invitados. A pesar de que habría preferido una celebración más íntima que solo incluyera únicamente a su familia, se recordó que ser la esposa de un ex embajador Vulcano tenía sus consecuencias.

Miró en rededor, aproximadamente quince personas se encontraban conversando sobre temas burocráticos y uno que otro chisme sin interés. Agradecía las atenciones de su esposo quien amablemente le había organizado esa pequeña velada con los que consideraba _amigos íntimos_, sin embargo el esfuerzo de ser una anfitriona cuando lo único que deseaba era soplar las velas de un pastel de zarzamora y cenar apaciblemente, era exhaustivo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?

Negó amablemente al hombre quien amorosamente tomó su mano y la apretó cálidamente.

-Gracias Jim, estoy bien.-Agregó, palmeando la mano que no dejó la suya.

-No sé porqué no te creo.-Sonrió el ojiazul.-Luces cansada, quizá un té pueda ayudarte un poco.

Ella asintió, mirando la sonrisa kilométrica del muchacho que besó amablemente su mejilla y se introdujo en la cocina, no sin antes saludar a un par de personas que exigían sus atenciones.

Sonrió, tenían surte de tener a Jim Kirk en su familia. Un rayo de luz andante, carismático, atento, amable, intuitivo y atractivo.

-El yerno soñado.-Susurró para sí, sonriendo con alegría. Su hijo tenía tanta suerte de haberlo encontrado.

-¿Y Spock?

La voz de Sarek, quien tomó delicadamente su mano y la entrelazó con la suya la llenó de sensaciones maravillosas. En ocasiones ese tacto la hacía sentir como adolescente.

-Aun no ha llegado.-Respondió, sintiéndose feliz por tener la atención de su esposo.

Sarek frunció el entrecejo.

-Es el cumpleaños de su madre. Debería de anteponer eso a cualquier cosa.

-Vamos, vamos.-Rió ella con entusiasmo.-Como si tú no hubieras llegado tarde a citas importantes cuando eras embajador.

-Pero nunca llegué tarde para ti.-Anunció el Vulcano, moviendo la boca en una señal que Amanda conocía muy bien.

Desde que su esposo había abdicado a su puesto de embajador y lo había traspasado a su hijo, que vivían relativamente con más quietud. Aunque eso no abstenía a su esposo de reunirse con viejas amistades y discutir temas de interés y relevancia para la vida.

Ser esposa de un embajador había sido complicado, por eso comprendía el ritmo de trabajo de su hijo y admiraba la paciencia que Jim tenía con eso. Ella muchas veces había llegado a flaquear en ese aspecto.

-Lo lamento, madre.

La voz de su hijo la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-La reunión con StarFleet se ha extendido y me fue imposible salir antes. Padre.-Saludó al hombre que movió la cabeza en entendimiento.

-No te preocupes.-Sonrió ella, recibiendo un cálido beso en su mejilla.-Yo comprendo.

Spock asintió, mirando los obsequios a su lado.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya le he dado a tú madre el nuestro.

Una voz lo hizo sonreír y girar inmediatamente hacia el hombre que le entregaba a su madre una taza blanca.

No pudo evitar buscar su contacto y besar su frente a modo de saludo.

-Lo lamento.-Susurró, entrelazando su mano con la del ojiazul.

-Al menos llegaste antes de que la fiesta terminara. Eso es un record.-Rió Jim, besando la mejilla de su consorte.

Spock repentinamente pareció avergonzado, muestra de ello sus orejas levemente teñidas de verde.

Jim no pudo evitar sonreír y palmear el antebrazo de su cónyuge.

-Eres una monada.

-No pretendo ser pariente de los simios, Jim.

Tanto el ojiazul como Amanda sonrieron, mientras que los Vulcanos solo se miraron entre sí.

-Creo que es momento de cenar.-Advirtió Amanda después de tomar un poco de té y agradecer a su yerno.-Vamos al comedor.

Sarek tomó la mano de su esposa y la enredó en su brazo, quien sonrientemente conversó con él sobre trivialidades mientras anunciaba la cena.

Spock se volvió al hombre que sonreía a su lado.

-Te ves hermoso.

-¿Si? Me alegra que te guste. Fue tú obsequio de aniversario.-Añadió el humano, mirándose el conjunto casual en negro y blanco.

El tinte verde en las orejas del Vulcano pasó a sus mejillas.

-Lo lamento, amor, los obsequios y ese tipo de fechas son algo que…

-Ya, ya.-Negó Jim, aferrándose al contacto con su esposo.-Si yo te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber tus fortalezas y debilidades. Y que me dejes saberlas es algo que siempre agradeceré y amaré.

Spock no pudo evitar halar a su consorte hasta que sus labios encontraron los que ansiosamente habían esperado el contacto húmedo, lento y erótico.

-Te amo.-Murmuró el Vulcano sobre los labios del que sonrió.

-Como yo a ti.

Ambos permanecieron un momento mirándose hasta que la voz de Amanda los distrajo.

-La cena, enamorados.

Jim rió y se separó un poco de su consorte quien disimuladamente miró nuevamente cada uno de los obsequios hasta asegurarse de que el _suyo_ fuera el más grande y elegante. Como siempre el gusto refinado de su esposo podía observarse.

_-¡SPOCK!-_

Su cabeza se irguió de inmediato, buscando a su esposo quien sonriente lo esperaba unos pasos más adelante.

-Estamos a corta distancia, ¿por qué gritas?-Indagó, llegando a su encuentro.

-¿Yo?-Parpadeó Jim.-No he gritado.

Spock enarcó una ceja. Estaba perfectamente seguro de haber escuchado la voz de su esposo gritando su nombre.

-Creo que esa larga reunión ha afectado tu perfecto cerebro, amor. Será mejor que vayamos a cenar antes de que empieces a escuchar a los mosquitos hablar.

-Eso es ilógico.

Jim rió y Spock lo siguió, sin embargo la sensación de ansiedad por ese grito no lo dejó hasta después de un rato.

Spock buscó a su esposo quien se había retirado al balcón.

Ciertamente los invitados habían ido disminuyendo después del postre, sin embargo los que aun permanecían en casa de sus padres eran, quizá, los miembros más importantes de diversas organizaciones que deseaban conversar con él sobre las negociaciones _Klingon_. El tema de actualidad y que más consternaba a los Terranos. Él comprendía perfectamente. Terra era un planeta cuya importancia en todos los sistemas solares era abrumadora. Tener una guerra con los _Klingon_ afectaría en desmedida al planeta que era su segundo hogar.

Sin embargo en ese momento lo único que le importaba era encontrar a su _bondmate_ y estar a su lado. El enlace telepático que mantenía con su consorte le advertía de una gama de _sensaciones_ que no eran comunes en el usualmente brillante James Kirk.

Hábilmente se escabulló hasta el balcón en donde Jim se había sentado. Súbitamente su humor cambió.

-Hey.-Saludó, cuando su bondmate lo miró sonriente.

-Hey. Pensé que estabas hablando con el hijo del embajador de…

-No importa.-Negó el Vulcano, sentándose tras el que de inmediato se recargó en su pecho.-Quisiera ir a casa para hacerte el amor.

Jim rió.

-Eso suena maravilloso.-Asintió el ojiazul, acariciando los muslos de su esposo.-Pero es el cumpleaños de tú madre y no podemos hacerle esa descortesía.

Spock lo sabía, aun así sus deseos no se desvanecieron.

Amaba, de forma intensa y misteriosa para alguien de su raza, al humano que entrelazó sus manos y comenzó a acariciar sus dedos. Estaba completamente seguro de que su bondmate lo amaba con la misma intensidad y por tal no concebía la vida sin él.

Había sido, según su madre, amor a primera vista y aunque él no creía en esas cosas _cursi_, sí podía decir que la atracción había sido instantánea.

-¿Sabes qué me enamoró de ti?-Indagó, besando el cuello de su esposo, quien tembló ante su toque y se acercó un poco más a él.

-¿Qué?

Spock sonrió, acariciando con la nariz la nuca del que volvió a estremecerse.

-Tú mañana de _panqueques._

Jim rió, girándose para quedar frente a frente con su esposo.

-¡Estás loco!

-Soy muchas cosas pero puedo asegurarte que _loco_ no es una de ellas.

El ojiazul siguió riendo pero en un segundo guardó silencio y sosteniéndose del cuello de su consorte, lo besó.

Spock regresó la caricia con la misma intensidad, depositando en el toque más de lo que las simples palabras podían explicar.

Se habían conocido en la USF (Universidad de San Francisco). Él había sido invitado para una charla con los alumnos de último curso de Ingeniería aeroespacial para compartir puntos de visa sobre las nuevas tecnologías que permitían no solo a StarFleet obtener mejores naves, sino a todos los planetas y organizaciones.

Después de la charla y mientras trataba de deshacerse de los insistentes acosos del profesorado, se introdujo en un aula aparentemente vacía donde al fondo de la misma estaba una persona. Había elevado la vista ante la repentina intrusión y fue, en ese preciso instante, que el azul más poderoso del universo lo congeló.

_-¿Juegas?-_Indagó el único ocupante del aula, mostrándole un tablero de ajedrez.

Spock jamás podría explicar la misteriosa energía que lo llevó a acercarse al humano para tomar asiento frente a él. Sus sentidos aun embotados por la intensidad de las emociones que ese humano le hacía experimentar.

Y sin algo que decirse simplemente comenzaron a jugar.

Ciento veinte minutos más tarde y cuando el humano dio el _Jaque Mate_, el Vulcano pudo regresar a la realidad. Nunca, hasta ese momento, alguien había logrado vencerlo en ese juego que desde niño había perfeccionado.

_-Eso fue divertido.-_Sonrió el humano, mirándolo nuevamente con sus ojos azules._-Tiendo a jugar solo porque nadie me sigue el paso. Había olvidado lo divertido que es jugar contra alguien más._

Spock ni siquiera podía aceptar o negar la afirmación.

_-Por cierto-_Señaló el muchacho tras estirarse como felino.-_Soy Jim Kirk_.-Y extendió la mano que de inmediato y sin pensarlo, el Vulcano tomó.

-_Spock._

Lo que experimentaron fue más allá de la intensidad conocida hasta el momento. Se miraron fijamente y a la vez una energía cruzó por sus cuerpos.

-_Lo lamento. Olvidé que eres Vulcano _.-Fue la excusa del humano que a pesar de eso no rompió el contacto sino que pareció intensificarse ante la sola afirmación de Spock.

Lo siguiente que ambos recordaban, tras la nébula de la pasión y de haber llegado al departamento del humano, fue la sensación de complemento.

Los Vulcanos jamás tenían encuentros casuales y a pesar de que Jim había tenido su _registro personal _de ellos…aquello fue totalmente diferente. Por eso la mañana siguiente y cuando Spock se levantó de la cama y apareció en la cocina, supo que había encontrado a su compañero destinado. Ese que había estado buscando desde su nacimiento.

_-Hice panqueques. Me pareció que era un día "panqueque"…espero que te gusten_.

La visión del humano sonrojado, despeinado y el brillo de sus ojos lo llevaron simplemente a acercarse a él, tomarlo por la cintura y besarlo con desenfreno. Algo que culminó en mayor pasión que el día anterior.

Después de eso no hizo falta acceder a algo que ambos sentían. El amor, la atracción, el cariño era mutuo y solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que lo inevitable sucediera.

Cuando el beso terminó, Jim se abrazó a su esposo quien podía jurar, pese a que la palabra de un Vulcano era legítima, que amaba a su bondmate aun más que el día en que lo conoció. Simplemente todo, su relación, su familia, su vida era perfecta y no podía pedir nada más.

_-¡SPOCK!-_

Parpadeó, mirando al que se alejó un poco de él.

-¿Acabas de…?

-Decía que en realidad yo no suelo hacer panqueques para nadie…así que indirectamente fue mi manera de decirte _Te quiero_.

Spock sonrió. Algo dentro de él siempre lo había sabido.

_-¡SPOCK!-_

El aludido miró nuevamente a su consorte quien permanecía atento frente a él.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Que tengo una sorpresa para ti.

El Vulcano olvidó la voz de su esposo gritando su nombre y se centró en el hombre que había llevado una de sus manos al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

-Cierra los ojos.-Pidió despacio y él simplemente obedeció.

Segundos después sintió que algo era depositado cuidadosamente en su mano, la cual fue cerrada con un profundo amor y un beso sobre ella.

Abrió los ojos y todo lo que pudo ver fue una inmensa sonrisa y los ojos luminosos de Jim.

-¿Qué…?

-Abre.-Asintió el humano, guiñándole un ojo.

Spock enarcó una ceja pero de inmediato abrió la mano que había sido cerrada con tanto cuidado. El pequeño dije que encontró fue el inicio de su dicha.

-Jim.-Murmuró, casi un suspiro. Elevando la mirada para toparse con el asentimiento del aludido.

-Aja. Tú madre me dijo que este dije es como una tradición sagrada en su familia, que se lo dio a Sarek el día en que se enteró de que estaba embarazada.-Sonrió, permitiendo que sus mejillas adquirieran un delicioso tono rojo.-También me dijo que el dije simboliza _una nueva vida_ y yo creo que el carrito de bebé en forma de colgante, dice mucho.

A Spock le tomó aproximadamente cinco punto tres segundos para aferrarse con fuerza a su bondmate, besarle el rostro, los labios, el cuello y después posar sus manos sobre su vientre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-Indagó, sintiendo por vez primera en su vida la garganta cerrada.

-Un mes y unos días. El doctor acaba de confirmármelo esta mañana.

Continuó acariciando, sintiendo que podía explotar por tanta felicidad. La misma que su bondmate estaba experimentando en ese momento.

-Bones dice que cuando llegue a los dos meses, comenzará a notarse.

-¿Bones?-Gruñó, mirando la sonrisita de su esposo.

-Es mi amigo y también mi médico.

A Spock no le agradaba mucho el médico que trabajaba en StarFleet. Su esposo y él se habían conocido en las instalaciones de la Flota pero después de un repentino cambio de pensamiento, Jim la había abandonado para entrar en la USF. Había conocido al doctor Leonard McCoy, alias _Bones_ para Jim, a los pocos días de iniciado el breve noviazgo con su ahora esposo. El doctor era un excelente profesional, no lo dudaba, pero ese _algo_ que desprendía en dirección a su bondmate no le gustaba.

-Celoso.-Susurró Jim, besando su mejilla.-Ni aun enterándote de que seremos padres podrás dejar de serlo.

Por supuesto que no. Celarlo era parte irrefutable de su esencia, así como también la posesividad. Pero nunca diría nada, tampoco estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo.

Por ello simplemente se abrazó a su esposo y volvió a besarlo. Iban a ser padres.

No era necesario explicar el acontecimiento. Siendo Jim consorte de un Vulcano y por ende, compartir un vínculo único y especial, era natural que aquello sucediera. Para Jim quizá era novedoso, pero para los Vulcanos no. Era algo natural y un Mecanismo Defensivo natural de una raza que podía preservar su existencia ante algún suceso inesperado.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo voy a verme o qué voy a sentir pero…es maravilloso, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos a ser padres!

La euforia de su consorte hizo sonreír al Vulcano quien solo asintió y se aferró aun más a él. Estaba seguro de que su posesividad aumentaría.

-¿Ya se lo dijiste?

La voz de su madre los tomó por sorpresa.

-Acabo de hacerlo.-Asintió Jim por lo que Amanda lanzó un gritito emocionado y se acercó a ambos para abrazarlos.

-¡Esto es tan hermoso! ¡Voy a ser abuela!

Spock solo enarcó la ceja pero no tuvo que cuestionar para saber a quién había acudido su bondmate cuando comenzó a experimentar _los cambios_.

_-SPOCK-SPOCK-¡SPOCK!-_

Miró a su esposo, quien se había levantado para ser abrazado por su madre.

De nuevo su voz llamándole.

-…y seré una abuela tan joven. Sarek se pondrá eufórico al saberlo.

-Eso tengo que verlo.-Rió Jim pues a pesar de todo, el padre de su bondmate era sumamente serio.

Spock siguió atentamente la conversación y sin embargo.

_-¡SPOCK, REGRESA!- _

-¿A dónde?-Indagó de inmediato, levantándose de su posición.

-Al centro comercial, claro. Debemos comenzar a comprar todas las cosas para el bebé.

La voz de su madre lo desconcertó.

-Amor, ¿te sientes bien?-Indagó Jim acercándose a él quien lo miró fijamente por un momento hasta que asintió.

-Es solo que durante todo el día…

-Tú padre sintió lo mismo cuando me embaracé. Es normal ser perceptivo, cariño.-Amanda sonrió, abrazándolo cálidamente.

La caricia lo hizo sonreír y olvidar aquella locura. Su esposo estaba embarazado, iba a ser padre y su madre alegaba sobre cosas de bebé. ¿Qué importancia tenía aquel grito proveniente de ningún lugar?

Como su madre decía, debía ser una manifestación de su futura paternidad.

**OoOoOo**

Nunca había estado en su naturaleza correr, siempre había enfrentado los problemas pero la voz de Jim, ordenando…pidiéndole que se alejara y regresara era todo lo que pudo escuchar mientras sus piernas se movían lejos de aquellas extrañas criaturas mitad humanoide, mitad langosta.

Sus sensores psíquicos se habían alterado desde el primer momento en que puso un pie en el planeta, ahora tenía que volver a…Jim…Jim pidiendo que regresara…Jim pidiéndole que respondiera…Jim.

-_¡SPOCK!-_

_-¡SPOCK!, ¡REGRESA AHORA!-_

_-¡SPOCK!, ¡RESPONDEME!-_

Sus piernas jamás se habían sentido tan cansadas, la gravedad del planeta era muy diferente a lo que inicialmente las investigaciones habían arrojado. Se alejó demasiado y el aire repentinamente enralecido no ayudaba.

Jim continuaba gritando.

_-¡CON UN CARAJO…! ¡SPOCK, RESPONDE!-_

Habría querido hacerlo, habría deseado romper la nota de impaciencia y miedo en la voz de Jim pero algo se lo impedía y no era precisamente su cuerpo trastabillando y cayendo de bruces mientras las criaturas se acercaban a él…rodeándolo.

_-¡SPOCK!-_

Abrió la boca, debía responder a Jim pero la negrura, la falta de oxígeno y de libre movimiento de su cuerpo lo dejó paralizado.

La voz de Jim sonando, gritando, preocupado era mucho peor que lo que aquellos seres pudieran hacerle.

De repente solo percibió soledad y una gran ansiedad como jamás había experimentado en su vida.

Quizá así se sentía morir.

-Spock.

-…

-Spock.

-…

-¡Por Dios santo Spock!, ¡RESPONDE!

Abrió los ojos, exaltado, respirando agitadamente, inhalando todo el oxígeno que era capaz de capturar en ese momento mientras trataba de enfocar algo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Miró al hombre a su lado quien le tendía un vaso de agua que le fue complicado tomar. Sus manos temblaban.

-Déjame ayudarte.

Lentamente su garganta reseca obtuvo el tan anhelado líquido, el cual tragó con desesperación.

-Tranquilo…tranquilo…todo está bien ahora, amor.

Jim retiró el vaso y el Vulcano se aferró a él, quien acarició su espalda con movimientos tranquilizantes.

-Dios, por un momento pensé… ¿qué estabas soñando?

Spock se apartó, mirando de forma desconcertada a su esposo.

-Sue… ¿sueño?-Indagó, parpadeando mientras los ojos azules externaban su preocupación.

-Pesadilla, mejor dicho.-Aseguró Jim.-Jamás te había visto así. Traté de despertarte pero no respondías…me asusté.

Jim volvió a enredar sus brazos en el torso de su bondmate, el cual pudo sentir las ondas pasivas que el ojiazul trataba de transmitirle.

-Los Vulcanos no soñamos...mucho menos tenemos…

-Corta con el cuento Freudiano de represión, amor. Yo sé bien lo que vi y tú tenías una pesadilla. Casi podría decir que un ataque de pánico también.

Eso si lo sorprendió.

-Los Vulcanos no…

-Shhh.-Silenció el humano, colocando un dedo sobre los labios húmedos de su consorte.-Lo importante es que ya pasó y estas aquí conmigo…nosotros.

La sonrisa de Jim solo alentó al Vulcano para levantar la mano y tocar el rostro sonriente frente a él. Jim siempre había tenido ese efecto tranquilizador, ese algo que solo él podía darle.

Trató de sonreír y después su otra mano se dirigió al vientre levemente redondeado de su bondmate, algo que lo desconcertó un poco.

-Jim, ¿Cuándo ha crecido…?

-Tres meses, amor. Ayer cumplí tres meses, ¿no lo recuerdas?

La sensación de vacío en su memoria lo desconcertó.

-No…yo…

-Tú mismo me acompañaste a donde Bones para el chequeo mensual y se han peleado peor que nunca. Creo que la próxima vez deberé llevar un réferi.

La risa de Jim lo hizo parpadear.

-El…te… tocó. -Balbuceó y Jim asintió, besándolo.

-Sí, solo por eso comenzó la pelea. Bones ha sido injusto al llamarte _duende orejón paranoico_, pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás con el _incompetente doctor de quinta_ que le has dicho. Definitivamente tendré que hacer algo con ustedes.-Suspiró, pero su sonrisa dictaba diversión.

Spock cerró los ojos, la cabeza le dolía pero de repente pudo recordar perfectamente todo lo acontecido en esos dos meses.

Podía ver a su madre y esposo comprando cosas para el bebé. A su consorte apostando con sus alumnos sobre el sexo del bebé…a él riñéndole por eso. Las conversaciones con los _Klingon_ siendo extenuantes pero ganando un gran avance…su vida cambiando…siendo aun más posesivo… amando aun más al hombre que lo miraba con absoluta devoción.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo su esencia, su aroma, su todo. Necesitaba tranquilizarse después de aquel inusual… _¿sueño?_

-Estás tan presionado con las conversaciones de paz…deberías tomar un descanso. No quiero que te enfermes.-Admitió Jim, besando su quijada, mirándolo con absoluta veneración.

Él asintió, no podía negarle nada a su bondmate, mucho menos cuando lo miraba de esa forma asombrosamente adorable.

-Trataré de descansar.

-De acuerdo, entonces regresemos a dormir.

Asintió, recostándose mientras Jim apagaba la lámpara y se apoyaba sobre su pecho. La presencia de su bondmate lo tranquilizaba.

-Yo siempre estaré a tú lado.-Murmuró el humano y mientras sus manos se besaban, él simplemente asintió porque Jim, su Jim, jamás le había mentido.

-…y el Capitán Pike de la Flota ha pedido una entrevista con usted para tratar el tema de su conferencia anual con los cadetes.

-Aja.

-He reservado esto en la lista de Prioridades hasta que usted lo crea pertinente.

-Aja.

Su asistente parpadeó, sentándose frente al Vulcano que miraba fijamente por la ventana.

-Embajador… ¿se encuentra bien?

Spock quiso hablar sobre lo arcaico de las palabras _encontrarse bien,_ pero no pudo.

-Si.

La mujer frunció el entrecejo.

-Con todo respeto, he trabajado con usted desde el primer día de su nombramiento como embajador y puedo asegurarle que aunque ha tenido asuntos delicados y que absorben su atención por completo, jamás lo había visto como ahora. ¿Qué le ocurre?

Spock movió ligeramente la boca y asintió. Nyota Uhura era una mujer decidida y con el coraje suficiente como para hacer lo que quisiera en la vida. Agradecía por tenerla como su asistente ya que formaban un buen equipo de trabajo…quizá podía decir que habían forjado una buena amistad, por lo que se sinceró con ella.

-Dime una cosa, Nyota, ¿Los vulcanos sueñan?

Que el embajador hubiera pronunciado su nombre de pila hablaba de confidencia, por lo que ella le respondió de la misma manera.

-Los Vulcanos no sueñan, Spock. Su psique no se centra en eso…no al menos después de Surak.

Spock asintió. Tener a una colaboradora que supiera lo suficiente de Vulcanos, las enseñanzas de Surak y el nivel de dominio mental que su raza requería, aparte de saber lo suficiente de xenolingüística, era, como los humanos solían decir, una suerte. Aunque eso no tenía que ver con que él mismo hubiera leído su impresionante currículum el primer día como Embajador.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta, señor?

Quiso decirle sobre el extraño _sueño_ que había tenido unas noches atrás y que continuaba molestándole. Quiso confiar en ella y decirle que aquel sueño se había sentido tan real que aun podía experimentar la falta de oxígeno. Pero cuando miró a la mujer que aguardaba sus palabras, la agenda holográfica sobre su escritorio vibró.

-La reunión con el embajador Andoriano, señor.-Indicó Uhura, revisando el recordatorio.

Él asintió, poniéndose de pie.

-Dile al capitán Pike que me comunicaré con él en cuanto me sea posible.

-Se lo diré, señor.

-Y también dile a mi esposo que llegaré un poco tarde…aunque no creo que mi madre le permita irse a casa.

Uhura sonrió.

-Su madre debe estar muy contenta con la noticia.

Spock ni siquiera podía describir la euforia de su madre, mucho menos el comportamiento sumamente amable de su padre. La noticia de que serían abuelos los había vuelto diferentes.

-Señor.-Llamó la mujer antes de que saliera de su despacho.

-¿Si?

Uhura se mordió el labio inferior un momento antes de sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

-Nada, es solo que no lo he felicitado aun por su próxima paternidad. Me alegro por usted y su esposo, sé que esto les traerá mucha felicidad.

El Vulcano solo asintió.

Después de eso se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones, dejando sus absurdas inquietudes de lado.

_Continuará…_

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_**Abril 2011**_

¿Comentarios? En verdad los agradecería muchísimo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**TITULO:** Realidad

**Capítulo:** 2/2

**Fandom:** Star Trek (Reboot)

**Pairing:** Spirk (Spock/Kirk)

**Category:** Clasificándose como Fluffy, Angs, Drama, Hurt y quizá Confort.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13, Slash. Menciones de M-Preg. Clichés (bastantes y obvios)

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Star Trek (TOS y Reboot), pertenecen a sus Creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de **fan para fans** sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales). De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba yahoo punto com punto mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmail punto com

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba hotmail punto com

**FACEBOOK: **katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmail punto com

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction),M-Preg (Masculine Pregnant =Embarazo Masculino) y Slash (Relación Hombre-Hombre) Si no te gusta entonces no leas y así te evitarás un enfado que vaya en contra de tus creencias, gustos o cualquier cosa. Recuerda que yo no me hago responsable de nada ya que es tu decisión leer esto. Así que evítate los insultos hacia una servidora porque __**no**__ voy a cambiar de forma de pensar y como dicen por ahí: __**"Sobre aviso no hay engaño".**__ Gracias._

* * *

><p><em>-¡SPOCK!, ¡REGRESA!...¡SPOCK!-<em>

La garganta seca…obscuridad…el oxígeno abandonando lentamente sus pulmones…la desesperación…desesperación de saber que Jim esperaba por él…que Jim estaba buscándolo…reclamando que regresara.

Deseaba moverse pero su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía

_Jim_

_Jim_

_Jim_

_-¡SPOCK!, ¡TIENES QUE REGRESAR! ¡TIENES QUE HACERLO!-_

¿Debía regresar? ¿A dónde?

-_¡SPOCK!...Regresa…Regresa a mi…-_

Abrió de golpe los ojos, encontrándose con un par de iris cerúleos que lo miraban con su usual brillo feliz.

-¿Cansado?

Asintió por reflejo, enderezándose en el sofá. Se había quedado dormido.

Jim sonrió, acercándose a su bondmate que lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede, amor?

Ni él mismo lo sabía. Solo deseaba abrazar a su esposo y tenerlo junto a él, seguro y sin dejarlo ir.

Repentinamente la angustia de perderlo…de no poder _llegar_ a él había removido su interior.

Jim besó su mejilla, su frente y después con la mano le obligó a mirarle.

-Has estado tan estresado…deberíamos tomar unas vacaciones.

El Vulcano negó, juntando sus frentes.

-No puedo permitirme tal derroche de tiempo cuando las conversaciones con…

-¡Al diablo los Klingon!-Rugió el ojiazul, besando la nariz del que sonrió.-Ellos tienen la culpa de tú estrés.

Tal vez.

-No puedo tener vacaciones ahora, por mucho que desee estar contigo y el bebé.-Dijo, acariciando el abultado vientre de su consorte quien suspiró con cansancio.

-Spock, debes descansar o… ¿qué tal un picnic?

El Vulcano nunca había tenido un picnic en su vida. El clima de Vulcano no era propicio para eso y desde que había llegado a la tierra toda su atención radicó siempre en sus trabajos como Embajador y su esposo. Repentinamente la idea y los recuerdos de su madre relatándole lo _encantador y divertido_ que era un picnic, le hizo olvidar sus tensiones.

-Eso sería aceptable.

El humano sonrió, sentándose con una agilidad sorprendente para su avanzado embarazo, sobre el regazo de su esposo.

-¡Espléndido! Entonces mañana llamaré a Uhura para decirle que cancele tus citas.

-¿Pero tan de repente?

-Amor.-Rió Jim, besando sus labios.-Un picnic sin planear es lo mejor del mundo.

Él no lo sabía pero si su alegre consorte lo decía entonces debía ser cierto, por eso lo aferró a él y se dedicó a besarlo lenta y largamente, degustando el sabor del que jamás se cansaría.

-Mientras tanto.-Murmuró el humano, mirando las pupilas que se obscurecieron un poco más.- ¿Qué tal si hacemos el amor?

Una idea espléndida que el Vulcano adoró.

Su idea de un picnic no consistía precisamente en lo que Jim y él estaban haciendo.

Según información obtenida de su madre, los picnic eran una especie de _día no hacer nada, sentarse sobre un mantel, comer emparedados llevados en una enorme cesta y simplemente relajarse_.

Durante toda su vida ese había sido su concepto sobre _día de campo_, pero estaba comenzando a descubrir que la nueva versión del picnic que su esposo tenía, era mucho más interesante que la ordinaria.

Atrajo aun más el cuerpo sobre el suyo y degusto el gemidito excitado de su consorte quien ahondó en el beso.

Había escuchado que la libido en el embarazo aumentaba y él, científico ante todo, no sería capaz de negarse a investigar si aquello era verdad o mito.

-Jim…amor…no deberías de esforzarte tanto en…

-Shhh.

La boca siguió comiendo la suya y aunque una parte de él trataba de decirle que la posición que su bondmate había tomado sobre él, no era la más adecuada para su delicado estado, el resto de sí mismo mandó a la pequeña vocecita de paseo. Por eso introdujo las manos bajo la camiseta de su consorte que nuevamente gimió. Una sinfonía que gustosamente escucharía una y otra y otra vez sin llegar a cansarse jamás.

Deseó seguir avanzando y besar más allá del cuello que se extendió gustoso para él, pero el movimiento que sus sensibles dedos detectaron, lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Indagó Jim cuyo rostro sonrojado y labios hinchados lo estaban volviendo loco.

-Sentí…algo.

Los ojos azules parpadearon por respuesta.

-¿Sentiste algo? Amor, creo que aun sigues estresado, ¿por qué no reanudamos nuestra distracción?

Y lo hizo porque nada era más relajante que estrechar a su bondmate y hacerle el amor.

-Te amo T´hy´la, te amo, te amo.-Susurró, besándole la quijada y escuchando a Jim gemir nuevamente.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Spock. No sabes cuánto…no te imaginas cuanto.

Quizá sí, quizá no, debido a su enlace telepático, pero le gustaba fingir para escucharlo tantas veces de la boca que mordió una de sus orejas y lo hizo estremecer.

-Amo tus orejas. Te hacen lucir tan sexy. Es la primera cosa que pensé sobre ti cuando jugamos ajedrez aquella primera vez.

-Pensé que no estabas concentrado en nada más que el juego.-Indagó el Vulcano, estremeciéndose una vez más cuando Jim le lamió la otra oreja.

-¿Y perderme de ver a un Sexy Vulcano frente a mi? Buena broma, amor.

Quiso recordarle que los Vulcanos no bromeaban pero nuevamente un movimiento le impidió tocar más allá de los muslos de su bondmate.

-¡Ahí está!-Señaló el Vulcano, mirando la expresión divertida en el rostro de su consorte.

-Está celoso.-Murmuró Jim, elevando las manos. Movimiento que el Vulcano imitó de inmediato.

-¿Celoso?

Jim entrelazó sus manos y permitió que se besaran un momento antes de colocarlas en su vientre.

-Porque sus padres están concentrados en sí mismos y no en él.

Spock comprendió las palabras en el segundo siguiente en que volvió a sentir _el movimiento_. Sus ojos se abrieron con impresión.

-Es…

-Ama tú voz. Vamos, háblale.-Animó Jim, divertido por el parpadeo del Vulcano quien miró con algo de extrañeza sus manos sobre el abultado vientre.

-¿Hablarle? ¿De qué?

-Lo que sea.-Rió el humano, cubriendo las manos de su bondmate con las suyas.

Spock nunca había hecho eso y ni siquiera se imagino haciéndolo alguna vez, pero los chispeantes ojos azules y la sonrisa irrefutable de su consorte lo animaron. Por eso aclarándose la garganta y mirando un punto imaginario, simplemente habló.

-¿Ho-la?

Jim rió pero el vientre se movió.

-¡¿Lo has visto?-Indagó el sorprendido Vulcano, acercándose un poco más al cuerpo sobre el suyo.

-Y sentido también. Normalmente no está tan _inquieto_ pero seguramente nuestro lazo llega a él y es capaz de sentirte. Bones dice que es normal que reconozcan las voces. Es una buena señal.

-Y… ¿con él se mueve?-Preguntó sin mirar los ojos azules.

-No.

-Ese es mi bebé.-Sonrió el vulcano y por respuesta obtuvo un más fuerte movimiento y la risa divertida de su consorte.

-Spock, Spock, ¿qué voy a hacer con tus celos?

El aludido evadió la pregunta y se deleitó acariciando el vientre que continuó moviéndose.

-¿Te duele?-Indagó, mirando la negativa de Jim.

-Es…raro pero no duele, todo lo contrario. Siempre procuro hablar con él pero hoy debe estar muy entusiasmado porque estás con nosotros.-Sonrió, besando al maravillado Vulcano.

Era la primera vez desde que se enteró que sería padre, que pensaba atentamente en todo eso. La sensación que experimentó era única, algo que jamás había llegado a él.

Dentro de pocos meses sería padre de un pequeño ser indefenso que requeriría cuidados, atenciones y amor. Ese que su madre siempre le dio desde antes de nacer y que su padre, aun en contra de la filosofía Vulcana, también le otorgó.

Era la primera vez que todo eso se sentía tan real. El movimiento en el vientre aumentó y no pudo evitar acercarse a él para besarlo.

-Te amo tanto, hijo mío.-Susurró en Vulcano y sonrió cuando ese ser que aun no conocía pero ya amaba, respondió a su manera.

-Lo sabe. Te ama.-Sonrió Jim, besando su frente.-Y yo también.

Spock asintió, capturando con prisa los labios de su esposo.

-Será hermoso.-Indicó, sintiendo lo que quizá los seres humanos catalogaban como dicha.

-Y tendrá tus orejas.-Sonrió Jim.

-Y tus ojos.

-Mmm, ¿un Vulcano con ojos azules? Eso será la conmoción total para tú pueblo.-Rió Jim y se sorprendió ante la sincera respuesta de su consorte.

-No me interesa.

James parpadeó pero asintió casi de inmediato.

-¿Spock?... ¿Te quedarás conmigo para siempre?

Aunque la pregunta era repentina y un tanto _ilógica_, el Vulcano respondió en el acto, sin pensarlo siquiera.

-Por siempre. Nuestras Katras están unidas para toda la eternidad.

Se besaron intensamente, como solo dos almas que se aman pueden hacer.

_-¡REGRESA! ¡REGRESA A MI!-_

Fue el grito que esa vez el Vulcano no quiso escuchar ni explicar.

**OoOoOo**

-¿Y ya saben que nombre le pondrán a mi nieto?

Jim elevó la cabeza y negó, mirando a su esposo que puso una de sus manos en su vientre que se movió un poco.

-Aun lo estamos pensando, Padre.

Sarek efectuó un gesto que solo Amanda entendió.

-Tú padre está impaciente, quiere que el nombre de nuestro nieto aparezca ya en el registro del árbol familiar.-Explicó la mujer, que depositó en la mesita de centro varias tazas de té que los presentes agradecieron.

Spock miró a su padre quien evitó el contacto con sus ojos.

Desde que se había enterado que sería abuelo, había notado un cambio en su comportamiento. Siempre había sido diferente a los demás Vulcanos, comenzando con su matrimonio con una humana, pero también había seguido las normativas Vulcanas. Jim solía decirle que el _cambio_, como él solía llamarle, era relativamente _normal _cuando los padres se convertían en abuelos_. _Algo de lo que no tenía referencia al ser su primera vez como padre y la primera vez de sus padres como abuelos.

-¿Qué es eso del registro del árbol familiar?

-Oh.-Sonrió Amanda a Jim, quien acababa de cuestionar.-Es una de las tradiciones Vulcanas más antiguas que…

_-¡SPOCK!-_

-¿Si?-Indagó a las tres personas que lo miraban.

-Nunca me habías hablado de tú abuela… ¿T'Pau?

-No es mi abuela.-Negó el Vulcano, un poco desconcertado por el abrupto cambio de tema.-Ella es la cabeza, la Vulcana más antigua de nuestra familia. Ella es quien preside los ritos más antiguos y sagra…

_-¡¿POR QUÉ NO QUIERES REGRESAR? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE MORIRÁS SINO REGRESAS?-_

-¿Morir?-Murmuró, mirando a los presentes hablar entre sí.

Giró la cabeza…nada aparentemente fuera de lugar. La casa de sus padres era la misma. Las fotografías sobre la chimenea, costumbre que ni en Vulcano su madre había podido resistir, continuaban intactas, mostrando el paso del tiempo en esa familia…aunque…algo no concordaba con la aparente línea de tiempo que distinguió en las fotografías. ¿En dónde estaba la fotografía de su boda con Jim?... ¿El embarazo? Su madre jamás habría omitido tan importantes eventos.

-Entonces, ¿han pensado en nombres?-Siguió insistiendo Sarek, ignorando el golpecito cariñoso que Amanda le dio en la pierna.

-No seas insistente, cariño. Ya verás que su nombre llegará cuando tenga que hacerlo.-Sonrió la humana al Vulcano que solo bufó.

_-¡SPOCK!-_

Miró hacia la ventana, el viento meciendo las rosas en el jardín de su madre…su madre que a pesar del clima de Vulcano jamás se dio por vencida para tratar de cultivar variadas especies de plantas Terranas que siempre morían…

_Morir…_

-Pero tienen razón.-La mano de Jim atrajo su atención.-No podemos llamarlo siempre Bebé. ¿Verdad, amor?

Por un momento no supo que responder pero terminó negando, apretando la mano de su consorte.

-Quizá deberíamos simplemente mirarlo para que el nombre llegue. Como lo hizo tú madre con tú hermano.

Jim parpadeó.

-¿Mi madre con…? Spock, ¿te sientes bien?-Indagó el ojiazul con preocupación.

El aludido frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué preguntas…?

-Spock, cariño.-Llamó su madre mientras Jim posaba su mano libre en su frente.- ¿A qué hermano te refieres?

El Vulcano bufó.

-George Samuel Kirk, por supuesto. Tú hermano.-Aclaró mirando a su esposo.

-Amor…George Samuel Kirk fue mi padre. No hay un George Jr, soy…fui hijo único.

Spock frunció aun más el entrecejo. ¿Qué clase de juego era ese? Claro que había un George Samuel Kirk Jr. Su esposo le había contado el cómo su madre lo había nombrado así no solo por su padre, sino porque _al mirar su rostro, ese fue el nombre que a ella se le ocurrió_. Lo mismo había sucedido con él cuando su padre…

-Cariño, ¿te sientes…?

-¿Cómo murió tú padre?-Indagó el Vulcano, ignorando a su madre que miró a Sarek con preocupación.

Jim tragó con fuerza y un momento después respondió.

-Spock, tú sabes que no me gusta…en un accidente de auto. Él y mamá regresaban a casa, los frenos fallaron y cayeron en un precipicio…el auto era viejo y…

-No.-Negó Spock mirando fijamente los ojos azules que repentinamente entristecieron.-Tú manejabas…tenías once…tú tiraste ese auto en el precipicio…tú lo hiciste. Me lo contaste…me lo dijiste cuando jugábamos…

Un repentino dolor de cabeza lo hizo quejarse. Imágenes, voces, rostros distorsionados y confusos.

_-¡REGRESA AHORA, SPOCK!-_

_-Regresar ahora…_

-Spock…

_-¡AHORA!... ¡A mí!-_

-¿Spock?

Se levantó del sofá y se alejó unos pasos. El dolor era casi insoportable y la voz de Jim…ese grito…ese desesperante grito estaba volviéndolo loco.

-Sigamos hablando de los nombres para mi nieto.-Sugirió Sarek, o al menos eso escuchó entre el nebuloso dolor.

Spock trató de concentrarse en los tres cuerpos frente a él, en la gama de nombres que comenzaron a decir al azar.

Sabía que estaban tratando de distraerlo pero el dolor…la voz de Jim…

_-Por favor Spock…Por favor regresa… ¡Hazlo!-_

_-¿Regresar? ¿A dónde?_

-Aaron

-Sayay

-Tristán

Spock negó…nombres demasiado comunes…

_-Regresa…Regresa…-_

-Kellet

-Attis

-Crisal…

_-Por favor…-_

-Crisal…Crisal…

_-Regresa ahora… ¡YA!-_

-¿Spock?... ¿Amor?

Se alejó de la mano que quiso tocarlo y aunque el dolor lo estaba haciendo flaquear, ese nombre…el último que Jim había dicho, estaba resonando fuertemente en su cabeza.

-Crisal, Crisal…Crisálida.

Y de repente todo a su alrededor se rompió.

No más casa, no más de sus padres, no más de Jim. De repente todo a su alrededor fue negrura, soledad y miedo.

Había recordado.

Exilon-Stelar 20 era un planeta de aparentemente bajo grado de peligrosidad. Su última misión antes de un permiso de tres semanas en la tierra. Tenían que atender una llamada de auxilio en el sector 20 y el planeta quedaba justo en medio de la misma.

El capitán había estado incapacitado por alta fiebre durante dos días y él, como Primer Oficial y Capitán interino había decidido investigar el planeta por su cuenta.

Al materializarse en la superficie y explorar un poco, rápidamente comenzó a percatarse de que su fisiología Vulcana no era apta para el planeta. Intentó comunicarse con Scott, Sulu o Checov, pero fue infructífero. La comunicación era mala y sus sentidos habían comenzado a nublarse. Fue así que se dio cuenta de presencias humanoides…langostas, asechándole. Después fue caer poco a poco en la inconsciencia, verse cubierto por extrañas hebras blancas que las criaturas soplaron sobre él y que se cristalizaron.

Su lógica Vulcana se perdió al ver que se encontraba atrapado en una especie de crisálida irrompible.

Lo último en que pensó fue en Jim…su voz…su rostro…sus ojos azules…aquello que jamás diría por creerlo una vergüenza, como todo a lo que Sentimientos se refería.

Abrió los ojos, la oscuridad continuaba a su alrededor. Eso significaba que de alguna manera continuaba vivo y existía una oportunidad de salir.

-Prometiste que te quedarías conmigo para siempre.

Giró a su izquierda en dónde se materializó el cuerpo de su capitán…No, del que era su esposo.

-Jim.-Murmuró, escuchando el eco de su voz.

-Lo prometiste.-Volvió a decir el Jim que caminaba lentamente hacia él y lo observaba con el dolor que solo aquel que ha perdido algo sabe expresar con la mirada.

Su garganta se cerró, alzó la mano para tocar la de su esposo pero los recuerdos…su vida real volvió a él.

Retiró la mano, mirando el gesto angustioso en el bello rostro frente a él.

-Debo…regresar.

Los ojos azules se abrieron con temor.

-Jim.

-No me dejes.-Rogó, quien se llevó una mano al vientre redondeado.-No nos abandones.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos, no podía continuar mirando al amor de su vida en esa dolorosa forma.

-Spock…

-Debo irme.

-¿Para qué?

Su propia voz preguntó, causándole sorpresa. Abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con su imagen, un espejo de sí mismo.

-Dime, Spock, ¿para qué debes irte?-Insistió su imagen.

-¿Para qué? Esto es una mentira-Respondió de inmediato y con más frialdad de la que sentía.-Esta no es mi realidad.

-¿Y cuál es tú realidad entonces?-Continuó su otro Yo hablando, mofándose del dolor que se filtraba por su rostro.- ¿Regresar a una nave espacial para seguir navegando por el oscuro universo?, ¿Regresar a una vida donde no tienes nada?, ¿Dónde tú madre murió justo a centímetros de ti?-Preguntó el otro Spock mientras su sonrisa se extendía y su mano derecha sujetaba la de su madre…Amanda sonriente, Amanda amorosa quien le pedía silenciosamente que se quedara.

Contuvo el impulso de avanzar.

-Dime, Spock, ¿a caso no deseas tener a tú madre como hasta ahora? ¿Feliz?, ¿viva?, ¿orgullosa de ti?

¿Qué si no lo deseaba? Era una de las dos cosas que más había anhelado desde la destrucción de Vulcano: regresar el tiempo para salvarla o en su defecto, tenerla a su lado nuevamente. La extrañaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptarse así mismo.

-O.-Continuó su reflejo hablando, desvaneciendo a la mujer sonriente que era…fue, su madre.- ¿No deseas estar al lado del hombre que es tú T'hy'la?, ¿del hombre que amas y no puedes tener en esa, qué tú aseguras, es la vida a la que debes regresar?

Fue ahora Jim quien apareció frente a él. Sonriente, exquisito, hermoso, extendiendo las manos que rogaban ser estrechadas con todo aquello que ocultaba celosamente en su interior.

-Dime Spock, ¿a caso no quieres tener una familia con este hombre?, ¿estar a su lado hasta el final de los tiempos?-Indagó su reflejo, acariciándole el vientre y besando después, de manera apasionada, los labios que aun siendo una mentira había probado y deseaba volver a hacerlo.-Si te quedas lo tendrás todo…todo lo que deseas y más.-Guiñó su otro Yo, abrazando al Jim que continuaba llamándolo con las manos, pidiéndole que ocupara el lugar del otro Spock que lo miraba con burla.-Afuera no tienes nada.

-No hay Amanda.-Murmuró la figura de su madre, apareciendo al lado de la pareja.

-No hay padre comprensivo.-Prosiguió Sarek, tomando la mano de su esposa.

-No existe un matrimonio con James Tiberius Kirk.-Añadió Jim, separándose de su reflejo y caminando hacia él.-No habrá hijos, no habrá más besos ni hacer el amor o despertar en sus brazos. Serás solo su amigo, su Primer Oficial callando y avergonzando de lo que siente, soportando el hecho de que él se entregue a otros cuerpos que no son el tuyo. Quédate Spock y todo eso que deseas y has creado aquí, continuará. Mereces ser feliz.

Negó, apartando la vista y tratando de pensar con lógica, con frialdad, tal como siempre lo hacía. Pero la presencia de Jim…SU Jim continuaba fuerte y viva frente a él.

Terminó sucumbiendo a la tentación de mirarlo nuevamente.

Ahí, en ese mundo creado por él tenía todo lo que deseaba, o al menos lo que su inconsciente deseaba: una vida perfecta, plena y feliz.

Afuera, no tenía nada.

Su mano se movió lentamente, centímetros para tocar la de Jim.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-Indagó el Vulcano, perdiéndose por un momento en los ojos azules que brillaban solo para él.

-Hasta que tú cuerpo así lo desee. Pero aquí, en este mundo, pueden ser años…décadas, viviendo feliz conmigo.

Había prometido no dejarlo y quizá así lo haría.

Su último pensamiento coherente antes de tomar la otra mano fue Jim y ese grito angustioso que había estado llamándolo a la realidad desde siempre.

_-¡SPOCK!-_

**OoOoOo**

Cuando Jim se enteró de que Spock había bajado solo a Exilon-Stelar 20, quiso descuartizar al Vulcano.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro lo habría entendido, pero Spock prácticamente podía recitar el manual de la Flota mientras bebía té de hiervas silvestres y jugaba impecablemente ajedrez sin inmutarse siquiera.

¿Por qué el Vulcano había cometido esa estupidez?

Ni siquiera Bones había podido mantenerlo en la enfermería, a pesar de la fiebre que lo había golpeado durante dos días. Lo único que le interesaba era regresar a la nave el estúpido trasero del Vulcano para patearlo y después exigir las explicaciones de rigor, pero cuando intentó comunicarse con Spock y no hubo respuestas, Jim comenzó su calvario.

Habían sido horas antes de convencer a Bones, quien a base de hipospray había logrado normalizar su temperatura, para que le permitiera bajar al planeta junto con otros miembros de la tripulación. Su primer oficial estaba perdido en un planeta que se encontraba en medio de una llamada de auxilio y que aparentemente no era peligroso.

Ni siquiera se opuso a que el doctor lo acompañara, todo lo contrario, requería de su Oficial Médico por si algo había ocurrido con Spock quien continuaba sin responder el comunicador y el hecho de que Checov no pudiera localizarlo para materializarlo, era alarmante.

Tuvieron cuidado en cuanto pisaron la superficie del planeta y no pasó mucho tiempo para encontrar vestigios de que alguien más había estado ahí. Según Sulu, una pequeña nave mercante flotaba sola no muy lejos de la Enterprise y fue todo lo que Jim necesitó escuchar para apresurarse a buscar a su Primer Oficial.

Toparse con las formas de vida de aquel planeta y enfrentarse a ellas fue algo complicado, ya que la atmósfera planetaria limitaba sus movimientos, pero al final y con ayuda de un tranquilizante que el buen doctor McCoy inyectó en uno de los Exilianos, la afrenta fue ganada por ellos.

El líder les explicó, después de que McCoy impidió que Jim lo golpeara y tomara la información a la fuerza, que eran un pueblo que no deseaba ser detectado pues no compartía pensamientos similares a la Federación o a cualquier otra coacción en el universo. Lo único que deseaban era seguir viviendo en el anonimato, pero las desapariciones de aquellos desventurados que se topaban con el planeta y posteriormente emitían llamadas de auxilio, habían orillado a los Exilianos a actuar para protegerse, cosa que habían hecho cuando Spock bajó al planeta para inspeccionar.

Jim, a su modo, exigió que lo llevaran a él y se encontró con su Primer Oficial siendo prisionero de una especie de campo cristalino.

_-¡SPOCK!...¡SPOCK!...¡SPOCK REGRESA!...¡CON UN CARAJO…! ¡SPOCK, RESPONDE!-_

Había gritado y golpeado y disparado al campo cristalino pero Spock jamás se movió. Parecía…

-_No está muerto.-_Fue la respuesta inmediata del líder Exiliano.-_ Ha sido encerrado en una crisálida y ahora él está soñando._

_-¿Soñado?-_Indagó Jim sin comprender.

_-Los Exilianos utilizamos este método de protección, nos permite seguir con nuestra existencia anónima._

_-¿Cómo lo saco de ahí?-_La poca paciencia que el Capitán Kirk aun poseía se estaba agotando rápidamente y la criatura pareció comprenderlo por lo que se apresuró a responderle.

_-Solo él puede salir. La crisálida se alimenta del inconsciente, creando un mundo perfecto del que solo aquel que verdaderamente esté dispuesto a enfrentar el mundo real nuevamente…saldrá._

Y entonces Jim no tuvo que preguntar cuantas víctimas de esa cosa habían salido. Por eso gritó y gritó y gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que Spock lo escuchara, pero como el Exiliano le había dicho indirectamente: quizá Spock, como muchos otros, prefería ese _mundo perfecto_ a la realidad.

Un golpe terrible para el Capitán Kirk, pero sobre todo para el corazón de Jim.

_-¡SPOCK!...Regresa a mí, Spock…-_

Pidió una y otra vez al que permanecía dentro de la crisálida, antes de que el doctor McCoy lo alejara y tratara de razonar con él sobre la evidente conclusión de todo eso.

**OoOoOo**

Podía sentir una intensa fuente de calor sobre su cuerpo. Su fisionomía era capaz de resistir temperaturas mucho más altas que las estándares normales para los humanos o algunas criaturas en el universo, pero el calor era tan intenso que tuvo que moverse y abrir los ojos para apartarse.

Lo primero que sintió fue un duro golpe, después desorientación.

Parpadeó, tocándose la cabeza que dolía levemente, después se puso de pie. Sin embargo apenas hacer el movimiento volvió a caer estrepitosamente en el piso.

-Por el amor de… ¡¿Qué se supone que tratas de hacer, duende descerebrado? ¡¿Partirte la cabeza?

Por un momento negó, antes de ser ayudado a regresar a lo que poco a poco reconoció como una cama.

-¿En dónde…?

-En la enfermería.

Frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Enferme…ría?

Miró al hombre que lo observaba con una ceja enarcada y después pudo escuchar el sonido de una pequeña máquina siendo movida por todo su cuerpo.

-Tricorder.-Reconoció después de unos segundos.

-Aun tienes fiebre, genio. También taquicardia y al parecer desorientación. Pero es normal…al menos todo lo normal que puede ser después de haber estado no sé cuánto tiempo dentro de esa maldita cosa del infierno.

El Doctor McCoy y su fluido vocabulario humano. ¿Cómo no reconocerlo?

-Te daré algo para el dolor de cabeza y la fiebre.-Indicó el doctor, mirando el gesto que el Vulcano realizó al tocarse la cabeza.-Tengo que dejarte en observación al menos veinticuatro horas más. No tengo ni puta idea de las reacciones o síntomas que puedas llegar a tener, dado que no se absolutamente nada sobre ese _nidito_ tuyo en el que estuviste, ¿entendido?

Movió la cabeza afirmativamente, sintiendo de inmediato una pequeña molestia en el cuello. El doctor había administrado la medicina en su forma tradicional _alejar a Jim Kirk de problemas_.

El nombre le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que los había cerrado. Se sentía tan cansado y tan desorientado que lo único que pudo regresar un poco de vitalidad a su cuerpo fue ese nombre.

-Jim.-Murmuró, mirando al humano que se encontraba en su habitual estado anímico: molesto.

-Ese idiota ha estado haciendo doble turno desde ayer.-Señaló el doctor, anotando un par de cosas en su PADD.

-¿Doble turno?

McCoy miró con mucha más irritación al Vulcano al cual y como de costumbre no le importó el malestar del doctor.

-Ya que su Primer Oficial fue atacado por Exilianos, encerrado en esa maldita cosa crisálida y regresando prácticamente muerto al _mundo de los vivos_, creo que es normal que se haga responsable de toda esta nave que llegará en…cinco horas y media a la Tierra.

Para ese momento el Vulcano era capaz de procesar la información con algo más de fluidez.

-¿Regresar Muerto?

Bueno, quizá no tanto.

McCoy dejó la PADD y gruñó, evidenciando su ansiedad.

-Spock, estuviste clínicamente muerto durante cuarenta y cinco minutos. ¡CUARENTA Y CINCO MALDITOS Y PUTOS MINUTOS!, ¡¿CÓMO CREES QUE SE LE PUEDA LLAMAR A ESO SI NO ES REGRESAR MUERTO?

A su parecer la forma gramatical solo se estaba contradiciendo a la lógica, pero prefirió no decirlo ya que la exaltación del doctor era mucha.

Miró el techo, intentando procesar lo que el doctor acababa de decirle.

Había estado muerto cuarenta y cinco minutos después de salir de la crisálida. No podía recordar muy bien lo que había sucedido, pero si podía recordar la falta de oxígeno, movilidad y su ritmo cardiaco descendiendo. Aquella crisálida, como el doctor la había llamado, debió de tratarse de una especie de campo de fuerza que robaba la vitalidad de sus víctimas, y a pesar de que él fue una, no pudo dejar de sentirse fascinado ante eso.

-Duérmete, ¿quieres? Creo que le harás un favor muy grande si lo haces.

-¿A quién?-Indagó, viendo cómo el doctor se acercaba a la puerta que se abrió.

-A Jim, ¿a quién más?

Después McCoy salió, dejando al Vulcano con más preguntas que todas las que había tenido en su vida.

Se sentía cansado y pesado, quizá la gravedad tenía que ver con eso pero fue algo que no quiso averiguar.

Necesitaba saber cómo había salido de aquella crisálida pero también deseaba dormir. Tal vez recuperándose y haciendo caso por primera vez a las indicaciones del doctor, podría recordar.

_-Estuve muerto…_

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que la luz del sol se filtraba a través de la ventana entreabierta y el aroma diferente, distinto al del espacio golpeó su sentido olfativo.

Miró en rededor…había cambiado de escenario…evidentemente no estaba más en la enfermería del Enterprise o en sus habitaciones de Primer Oficial. Intentó moverse pero la puerta se abrió y la figura que vio lo congeló.

-Buenos días, no creí encontrarte despierto.

-Jim.-Murmuró, sintiendo la garganta seca y aunque su cuerpo se quejó por el brusco movimiento, se levantó de la cama.

-¡Hey!, ¡hey!, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Indagó el humano, dejando lo que portaba sobre la mesita de noche y corriendo, prácticamente, hasta donde el Vulcano se encontraba de pie.-Regresa a la cama.

No podía moverse, sus ojos seguían la figura que le hablaba de forma tranquila a pesar de la evidente orden que le había dado.

Cuando sintió las manos de Jim en sus brazos, su mundo interno chocó.

Permitió que Kirk lo acomodara en la cama y mientras continuaba mirando los ojos azules que evidenciaban preocupación, simplemente recordó.

La vida perfecta, su mundo perfecto. Esa vida que había construido dentro de la crisálida.

Su matrimonio perfecto, su futuro hijo, sus padres juntos y felices, su madre viva. Él siendo un embajador y peleando por la paz, enamorado de un hombre que le correspondía y que le sonreía tiernamente, justo como la sonrisa que estaba mirando en ese momento.

-¿Spock?-Indagó Jim cuando las manos del Vulcano se posicionaron en sus mejillas y lo atrajeron solo un poco más cerca de su rostro.

-Tuve que dejarte caer en el olvido…en un abismo para poder despertar.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el aturdido humano que no hizo intento alguno por moverse de aquella extraña posición.

-Tuve que dejarte caer.-Volvió a decir Spock, apretando solo un poco el agarre sobre el rostro de Jim. Tratando de implorar un perdón a esos ojos que lo miraban consternados.-Tuve que…matarte.

Jim movió la cabeza de lado a lado con lentitud, mientras sus manos se posaban sobre las que aferraban su rostro.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que te ocurrió en ese mundo dentro de tú cabeza, Spock, pero si tuviste que matarme para salir de ahí, entonces hiciste lo correcto.

-¡NO!-Gritó Spock, sintiendo la tranquilidad que el humano trataba de transmitirle a través de la percepción psíquica. Pero se sentía tan angustiado, tan terriblemente atemorizado que no podía permitir que aquellas sensaciones puras llegaran hasta él.

-Tranquilo.-Pidió Jim sin siquiera alejarse.-Todo está bien. Has salido de esa cosa y ahora estamos en la tierra…en tus habitaciones de la Flota. Bones quería llevarte a la enfermería pero cuando me dijo que habías reaccionado, dormías y que el tricorder señalaba que tu fiebre había descendido, supe que te gustaría despertar en tú habitación, rodeado de cosas familiares.-Comunicó el humano mientras sonreía.-Además es primavera. Sé que te gusta el olor a flores.

Le gustaba, en efecto, porque le recordaba a su madre. Pero en ese momento, extrañamente y a pesar de esa imagen que tenía de Jim…del Jim de _su mundo_ siendo lanzado a la nada después de tomar su mano, comenzó a sentirse mejor. Quizá era la fuerza del James Kirk frente a él que poco a poco se apartó de él pero no soltó sus manos. Tal vez era su fuerza y la paz que le estaba transmitiendo, tratando de aminorar su alteración. O tal vez, solo tal vez, el mundo real y los medicamentos estaba haciendo por fin su trabajo. Un gesto puramente lógico y Vulcano al que no quiso, por vez primera, acudir.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto, Spock.-Murmuró Jim, quien se había sentado en la orilla de la cama.-Cómo capitán debería de reñirte por tú absurdo comportamiento al salir solo a ese planea, pero creo que ya has tenido suficiente con todo lo que has pasado.

-Pero…

-Además.-Añadió, interrumpiendo al Vulcano.-Hiciste un excelente trabajo como Capitán interino mientras yo estuve enfermo. Te agradezco por eso.

Apartó la mirada, no podía ver la sonrisa de Jim, no podía. Al menos no sin dejar su corazón sangrando.

Quizá había salido de _su mundo_, pero el dolor, el terrible dolor de los recuerdos, del _pudo ser, _siempre permanecería en su interior.

Jim apretó su agarre sobre las manos del Vulcano, podía sentir un gran dolor y solo pudo imaginar que aquella vida feliz que había dejado en la crisálida era una pérdida enorme. No pudo imaginarse siquiera de que había tratado todo, mucho menos lo difícil que estaba siendo para Spock reponerse, dado que era Vulcano y estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo todo bajo estricto control. Pero agradecía a todos los Dioses, a la galaxia, a Bones y a su propia terquedad por tener a Spock vivo y junto a él.

Nunca había sufrido tanto en su vida, ni siquiera cuando su hermano se fue de casa o su madre lo abandonó prácticamente con su padrastro para aventurarse en el espacio, como lo había hecho con Spock dentro de la crisálida.

Tenerlo enfrente y no poder llegar a él y después, cuando la maldita cosa cristalina se había roto, creerlo muerto y jamás recuperarlo.

Gracias a la vida que le había hecho terco y a pesar de los cuarenta y cinco minutos que clínicamente y según Bones había estado muerto después de salir de la cosa esa, un último hipospray había hecho la diferencia.

"_Por favor Bones, solo uno más"_

"_¡Maldita sea Jim, Spock está…!"_

"_¡UNO MÁS!"_

Bones lo había hecho, más por complacerle que por creer que algo en el monitor cambiaría, pero después de la última inyección milagrosamente habían recuperado a Spock y tras estabilizarle todo pareció una terrible pesadilla que deseaba olvidar.

Por eso sonrió y acarició casi sin percatarse las manos del que lo miró extrañado por sus acciones. Pero tenía que sincerarse un poco ya que casi lo había perdido.

-Pensé que realmente no regresarías, estuve gritándote tanto y de tantas maneras que Bones no creyó que saldrías.

-Maldito fatalista sin esperanzas.

Jim abrió los ojos y después rió del rostro sorprendido del Vulcano que había dejado salir aquella frase como la cosa más natural del mundo.

-Oh, Spock, eso fue tan…

El Vulcano sintió repentinamente que su rostro quemaba y ante la risa imparable del humano, creyó saber lo que le ocurría.

-Yo…

-No, no, no, voy a guardar esto por siempre.-Advirtió el entusiasmado humano.-Pero quita esa cara, hombre, que no le diré nada.-Guiñó, tranquilizando por fin al que solamente asintió.

Estaba comenzando a sentirse, como los humanos decían, mejor. Pero las emociones, las malditas emociones que durante toda su vida había reprimido y solo en ese mundo perfecto pudo expresar sin miedo a las consecuencias, continuaban latentes, por lo que decidió no hablar más. No sabía que otra inapropiada expresión podría decir y antes que nada, siquiera de atreverse a nombrar la sensación que Jim le estaba transmitiendo intensamente con su toque, necesitaba recuperarse.

Aunque solo agregó algo más.

-Gracias, Jim.

El aludido, que continuaba sonriendo, lo miró desconcertado.

-¿Por qué? Yo no hice nada.-Informó, sin dejar de mimar las manos que intentaban no corresponder a la caricia.

-Por estar ahí esperando por mí. Por… No abandonarme.

Jim lo miró fijamente.

-Spock, ¿a caso tú me escu…?

-Capitán, quisiera ducharme.

El aludido parpadeó pero terminó asintiendo, retirando poco a poco las manos de las que añoraron su contacto al instante siguiente.

-De acuerdo. Te dejaré solo.-Anunció Jim, ocultando que había estado a su lado desde que hubo regresado a la vida y que únicamente el servicio en el puente de la Enterprise y el papeleo en la Flota, lo habían alejado de su lado. Pero él entendía, Spock debía encontrarse muy perturbado y la manera tan formal de llamarlo lo probaba.

_-Pero está vivo_.-Se recordó, sonriéndole.

Se levantó y miró al Vulcano sentarse sobre la cama. Por un momento ambos se observaron en silencio y el ambiente se tensó un poco.

Jim sabía que tendría que esperar un poco antes de poder hacer la pregunta que estaba carcomiéndole como el curioso insaciable que era: _¿Qué había vivido dentro de la crisálida?_ Quizá el Vulcano respondería, quizá no pero eso solo el tiempo, la paciencia y sus sonrisas podrían descubrirlo.

-Estaremos tres semanas en la tierra, así que descansa un poco antes de preguntar cualquier cosa sobre el _castigo_ inexistente que habrá contra tus _imprudentes_ acciones, ¿entendido?

Spock asintió. A pesar de que debía preguntar el motivo de la _condescendencia, _no lo hizo. No estaba de humor.

Lo único que deseaba era que Jim se marchara para poder meditar o en su defecto lamentarse como lo haría el resto de sus días sobre ese mundo inexistente que le había dado la dicha jamás conocida y también una pena más, sumada, a la muerte de su madre y su planeta.

Demasiadas emociones humanas de las qué deshacerse.

Pero si algo debía recordar era precisamente que vivía rodeado de humanos y que ese, que se detuvo frente a la puerta abierta y le sonrió ampliamente, era el humano destinado para él. Pese a las mentiras, el dolor, sus anhelos y la realidad.

-Oh, lo olvidé. Te traje el desayuno.-Anunció Jim antes de retirarse.-No pensé que estarías despierto pero…aun así lo traje.

Spock reprimió el gesto de enarcar la ceja y levantó la tapa metálica que ocultaba un plato de…

-¿Panqueques?-Indagó, mirando los chisporroteantes ojos azules que repentinamente parecieron apenados.

-Si…bueno… Me pareció que era un día "panqueque".

El corazón de Spock se detuvo nuevamente, incluso su respiración que aguardaba la siguiente frase como el agónico viajero de un desierto, al oasis.

Jim se mordió el labio inferior ante la mirada penetrante del Vulcano. Estuvo tentado a simplemente salir de la habitación y dejarlo todo de esa manera, pero algo dentro de él lo hizo terminar la frase que había intentado reprimir.

-Hum…yo los hice. No suelo hacer panqueques para nadie…en realidad no suelo hacer esto para nadie pero…espero que te gusten.

Después de despedirse con la cabeza, Jim Kirk salió de la habitación.

Y entonces Spock sonrió al reconocer que indirectamente Jim le estaba diciendo: _Te quiero_.

Quizá el mundo real si tenía algo que ofrecerle después de todo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>A pesar de los Clichés, esta historia era algo que debía escribir porque cuando se me ocurrió mi cabeza y yo estábamos "nebulosas" pero ahora que estamos un poco más claras pudimos finalizarlo. Espero el final haya sido aceptable.<p>

Como lo dije, a pesar de que pude dejarlo como final Angs…no pude y es que creo que Spock se merece más que _Un final en un mundo creado por su inconsciente_. Spock también se dio cuenta de ello.

Gracias a todos los que me ha seguido, no tengo como pagarles su aceptación. Gracias por sus comentarios hermosos y por sus ánimos. Gracias por estar ahí todos, en especial Heva, cuya importancia para mi no puede plasmarse en palabras, a pesar de que intento hacerlo.

Un saludo muy grande y nos vemos en mi próxima aventura, su amiga:

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_**Abril 2011**_

¿Comentarios? En verdad los agradecería muchísimo ^^

_Derechos reservados. Todo lo que se encuentre escrito bajo el nombre de __**Katrinna Le Fay**__ o __**KLF **__se encuentra registrado._


End file.
